The Legend of the Star Dragon
by Dark Magician Girl
Summary: The Star Dragon of the forth god is gone during that war, and evil is starting to grow, what will happen to the world of Zion? Only one boy who can find the Star Dragon and save the world of Zion is ...
1. The Past

The Legend of the Star Dragon

Chapter One The Story from the past

_Since 10,000 years ago, in this place call the planet of Zion. There used to be four god guarding Zion from evil. The first god in the north is Slypher the red dragon who control Fire. The second god in the south is Zyler the white tiger with dragon wings who control the wind. The third god in the east is Genbu the python that has great defense like a tortoise who control the earth surface, and finally the forth god at the west is the Star Dragon, has a light blue scale and a star shape mark on the forehead and it wings, but this god is special, it can control water, wind, light and ice because of one thing, the millennium star. They say that the millennium star is like the Star Dragon power, ever year, the millennium appear in the night sky where the people of Zion can see it_

_But something happen, a dark sorcerer name Raven plan to stop the Star Dragon, they say that without the Star Dragon protecting the world of Zion, the millennium star will die because the star is like the light, without the light, the world of Zion will be surrounded by darkness, there where the war started_

_Raven used his dark orb as he call the living dead and also create new evil creature of his owns, org, demons, vampire, werewolf and even a dark dragon._

_Soon the war started as the kingdom of four area join force, the north kingdom of Alferin where the powerful magician and dragon are, the south kingdom of Cloud where human angel are, the east kingdom of Gadiner where warrior are, and the west kingdom of Sardinia where wise wizard, mermaids and fairy are, even they used ancient machine to fight in any danger. Even elf from the Southwest came to help as well and also the ancient tree_

_While they war was there, something happen, the Star Dragon and Raven have fought each other that there power are gone, why? Because Raven is the darkness and the Star Dragon is the light, than they both disappear during that time as Raven's army die like sand. No one knows what happen to them, than the three gods erase the memory who fought with them but only them and the leader of their kingdom only know about the truth, than the three god made a fake forth god for the time being while they try to find where is the forth god_

_And that where the story start… _


	2. The Crystal Cave

The Legend of the Star Dragon

Chapter two The Crystal Cave

_After 10,000 years_

At the eastern place where the green field of Gadiner, Van a young boy in a aged of 18 along with his older brother Hazan who is 5 years older than him and their best friend Zi a robot-kind dinosaur shape as a raptor. Hazan is a dragon slayer, a dragon-slayer is both a magician and a warrior as it was the top in every level, as he was riding his dragon, a four-legged fire dragon but with no wings, it more like a racer dragon and Van well, he is training to be a dragon warrior, a dragon warrior is a special because only royal guards have these kind so he is train to do that, as he was riding a two-legged crystal dragon with no wings. Right now, they are heading to the mountain where the dragon gem are, it say that a dragon gem is kind of like a power boost to increase the dragon power but there are some rare gem hidden around the mountains but nobody had found them over the years.

"Hey bro, I'll race you to the mountain" said Van

"And what the bet?" said Hazan

"If one of us it in the last, they have to cook for dinner" said Van as he ran before they start racing there

"Hey, that not fair" as Hazan try to catch up with him

"Hey guys, wait for me!" said Zi as he tried to keep up with them

Soon Hazan and Van were trying to reach there and soon, Hazan reach it first

"Second place as usual" said Hazan

"Next time, you'll be the second" said Van as they both laugh

Soon Zi was tired as he caught up with them

"Why can't you two just slow down, you know I'm not program to run that fast" said Zi as he tried to catch his breath

"Sorry Zi, we will never do that again" said Van

"Yeah, like that a promise" said Hazan, soon he notice that the sun is going down. "We should find somewhere to camp for the night"

Than they found a cave around the mountain, than they went to the cave as it was just the right size for all of them, when they got there, Van and Hazan got of their dragon as they place them inside, than Zi took out some firewood from the store machine inside him as he place them on the floor, than he used his laser as he point at the firewood and it burn with fire, than Zi took out a pot, some food and five bowl, than he pour some water in the pot and put some food in it, than he used his tail as he hold the pot above the fire as it was cooking as he stir it with his claw

"So Hazan, how long when he get to Alferin?" said Van

"Well, if we wake up early, we could get there tomorrow night" said Hazan

"I hope that I could win" said Van, he was thinking about the dragon fight that was going to held three days time in the Kingdom of Alferin

"Don't worry Van, you work so, so remember Van, just try your best" said Hazan

"That easy for you to say, you are a member of the dragon-slayer, one of the top fighter here in Zion, I can't be like you" said Van

"True but how about being yourself" said Hazan

"Ill try" said Van _Van…_"Huh, did you said something?"

"No I didn't, why?" said Hazan

"No, it nothing" said Van,' I swear I heard something, must be the wind '

"Hey guys, dinners almost ready" said Zi as he pour the soup in the five bowl

"Okay Zi" said Van

Than they took their bowl as they ate it while Zi handed the two bowl to the dragon

After they finish their dinner, they slept in the cave

At around night time when the moon is up, Van was still hearing the voice during his sleep

_Van….. _

"Huh?" said Van as he woke up," It that voice again"

Than he stand up as he went outside, than he saw the moon shinning above the sky

"Man, the moon sure seem bright tonight" said Van

Than suddenly, the moon turns into a full moon before his very eyes

"What the heck happen, first the moon is half and now it full, something not right"

Soon the moon give out a light as it shine on one of the mountain, than he saw a cave at the mountain

"That weird, it wasn't there a minute ago" said Van

Than he went to the cave as it was from the other side but there is no path to get there

"Shoot, I can't get there" said Van," If only I have a bridge"

Than he saw a ray of light appear infront of his as it was forming as a bridge

"That might work" said Van as he walks on it

Soon he reach to the cave but when he got it, the entrance was close, than he saw the place fill with crystal and rare dragon gem

"What kind of place is this? And these gems, I never seen them before, these must be the rare gem but why does no one find it?" said Van

_Van…_

"It that voice again, who are you, show yourself!" said Van

_Find me in the shape of light_

"The shape of light, how the hell am I suppose to find you, or whatever you are"

Than he walk as he see type same crystal, that he saw a huge crystal different from the other crystal

"This must be the shape of light, alright I'm here so show yourself" said Van

Than he saw a dragon in the crystal and it was the Star dragon

"The Star Dragon but why is it here, isn't it suppose to be with the other god?" said Van

_Van, I been waiting for you_

"Waiting for me but first, why are you in this crystal, it doesn't make sense?"

_I know that you have lot of question but I answer it all, you see I'm am one of the four god, the Star Dragon_

"You must be kidding; you must be one of those creature that like to fool people, but I'm a clever person and I know that you are not the real Star Dragon"

_If I'm not the Star Dragon, why only you came here_

'Well I… maybe it just…"

_You don't know right, not many people came here in the crystal for 10,000 years_

"10,000 years, no wonder these crystal are un-touch"

_And also, you want to be a dragon warrior_

"How did you know that?"

_I used to watch you every time, you are the only one with a pure heart_

"Me, a pure heart, why me and not the others?"

_Every heart has a meaning, you may think that your heart is not good but deep down, your heart it pure, you see your heart is it key that will stop the evil from happening again just like it happen 10,000 years ago_

"So could you tell me why you're here in this place?"

_During that war, I fought with Raven during that war_

"Raven you mean the powerful sorcerer"

_Yes, when we fought each other, something happen. Since he is the dark and I'm the light, we collided and our powers is gone, till then we both were trap in a different area and the Star Dragon you see above it not the real one, my brothers used a power to make a clone to make it real but it doesn't have the power_ _like me. But now I need your help_

"My help and what can I do?"

_You must vow that you would protect me till I get all my power back but…_

"But what?"

_I will lose half my power after this but my memory will still be with me for the time being._

_But promise me that you won't tell anyone about this_

_So Van, will you accept _

"Well, sure I accept Star Dragon but how can I free you?"

_Touch the crystal and I will be free_

Soon Van touch the crystal as it gave out a bright light as it was blinding him, soon the crystal break and the Star Dragon was free, than the Star Dragon turn into a human girl as she lost half of her power, than Van caught her before she fell and lucky she was wearing something, she wore a white shirt with a big blue star on it, a blue skirt and a shoe.

She has long brown hair and a star shape mark on her left cheek

"The Star is a she, she ie beautiful" said Van

Than she began to woke up as she saw Van

"Star Dragon, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"So what should I called you?"

"I don't know, maybe you call me"

"Alright, how about Nasira?"

"That would be great" said Nasira

To be continue………..


End file.
